Implementation of single-use components in equipment/process(es) has been increasing in industries such as biopharmaceuticals. For example, single-use equipment/process(es) is being widely adopted in upstream bioreactors, media/solution preparation, etc. In contrast to fixed (or permanent) components, which do not need to be re-validated once commissioned, single-use components need to be validated prior to each batch. For example, once a single-use component is used, the single-use component is no longer considered sterile and must be replaced with a new single-use component for qualified use. While single-use equipment/process(es) were originally developed for small-scale processes, such as pre-clinical and clinical phase one manufacturing, it is now generally agreed that single-use equipment/process(es) may also be more economical than traditional stainless-steel fixed installations, even at commercial scales, because of the elimination of clean-in-place (CIP) and sterilization-in-place (SIP) processes. Single-use equipment/process(es) combined with manufacturing execution system(s) (MES) may be the fastest approach to proof-of-concept of a new drug. As a result, use of single-use equipment/process(es) and MES has been a fast-growing trend in industries such as pharmaceuticals.